


Liebe

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kid Hanno & Kid Agnes, alternative universe, married Bartozs/Silja, minor Regina/Aleksander relationship, not the Original World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "Silja. The love of his life. The mother of his children. God, he just prayed he wasn't dreaming."
Relationships: Bartosz Tiedemann/Silja Tiedemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this mini-one because I really liked this ship, which unfortunately only had a couple of scenes. In this one I'm ignoring all the paradoxes and sadness (forgive me, Baran and Jantje).
> 
> I hope you like it ♥

**Liebe**

**\- Are you sure everything is fine?** \- Bartosz asked, looking at Hanno and Agnes watching _Finding Nemo_ at the back of the room looking more entertained than ever, the two saying something to Aleksander, who pretended not to understand about the film, only to see them explain.

\- Yes - Silja reinforced. - We don't want to disturb your routine.

\- Of course it doesn't bother! - Said Regina, shaking her head. - You never take some time alone to have fun.

That was true. Nothing could compare to the happiness of when the children were born, but after that, there was little time left for the two to enjoy themselves a little.

Bartosz then thanked his mother, kissing her cheek and wrapped an arm around Silja's waist, walking over to the car.

They talked on the way to the restaurant where they made the reservation and Silja smiled looking at the window fogged by the cold of the night.

\- What? - asked Bartosz, diverting his attention from the road just for a second to look at her.

-Your parents - she replied. - They have been together since adolescence, right? Bartosz smiled and nodded. - Their love is so beautiful.

\- I never stopped to think of them that way - he laughed. – But, yeah. Each year that passes and the two continue with the same passionate look as always.

Silja smiled and then looked at her husband, who had already parked the car at that time. Bartosz noticed how her eyes shone differently and he felt his heart go hot at the sight.

Silja. The love of his life. The mother of your children. God, he just prayed he was not dreaming.

\- I want to grow old with you - she said with a dreamy tone in her voice.

Bartosz smiled.

\- I love you - kissed her lips in a long kiss, almost muffling an "I love you" coming from her.

They got out of the car hand in hand, enjoying the rest of the night as they would spend their entire lives.


End file.
